


The Tortured and The Saved

by Geek_squad3



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_squad3/pseuds/Geek_squad3
Summary: Alex S. Jones was a simple Marine who found out the secrets of the 'orphanage'. After being thrown into this hellish nightmare of a place he must team up with some unlikely friends that soon become family to survive. Through this gruesome tale of love, hatred, fear, rage, and bloodlust; will they survive or will they end up like the countless others that came before them. Enjoy the show, I guarantee you will be on the edge of your seat.
Relationships: Stephanna Salive/ Kim Liebermen





	1. Freedom lost

She’s used to hearing screaming. That seems to be what these walls are made of but, these screams were different. These were angry and violent. They still had fight in them. She turned her head to the door as the screams grew closer and closer.  
“Emon? What’s that sound?” sleepily asked another girl who was in the other bed next to hers..  
“I don’t know Stephan. But it’s coming closer. They might bring him in here for us to break. You know how the Director is.” she responded, practically hissing near the end.  
“Him?-” the other girl started as their door was slammed open.  
Men dressed in black suits with white button down shirts and sunglasses came in dragging a well built man with blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was writhing and thrashing like his life depended on it, and in this case, it did.  
“Let go of me you sonnovfa-” two prongs were shot into his back, coursing electricity into him and he fell spazzing onto the tiled floor.  
A man with a disquieting air about him walked in. He had slightly tanned skin and graying black slicked back hair and dressed in a gray pinstripe suit. He threw the taser in his hand over his shoulder and adjusted his cuffs. His gray eyes shifted down to the blond man with a look of disdain before sliding over to the girls with a repulsive smirk creaking across his face.  
“Emonie, Stephanna, how are my two favorite girls?” he asked, walking over to Emonie and grabbing her by her curly afro, pulling her head up.  
“We’re fine Director.” She said curtly as he caressed her face.  
“I really wish you would stop giving me reasons to hurt this pretty face of yours.” he sighed tracing a scar that cut diagonally across her face from the top of her cheek bone to her jaw. “Your new glasses have come in speaking of which.”  
He pulled out rounded square glasses that had a purple frame with gold accents and put them on her face. He smiled and pressed his cold lips to hers. He traced his slimy tongue along her plush lips before pulling away and leaning close to her ear.  
“Take care of him and you know what I mean by that. This is your punishment for daring to defy me again. I already took your little brother from you, I’ll take your will next.” he said vehemently letting go of her hair roughly and walking over to Stephanna.  
Stephanna was looking down as well with her fist clenched and shaking. The Director kissed her on her lips then on her cheek and roughly turned her head to the side.  
“Watch her. Make sure she doesn’t go against me again. You wouldn’t want to hear your best friend screaming like last time would you? After all, being tied down like that all you could do was watch.” he whispered before laughing like a maniac and walking out the door with his guards.  
Emonie got up and went over to the sink that was in front of Stephanna’s bed by the barred window that took up most of the wall. She turned on the hot water and waited until it became scorching and wiped her mouth with it despite the fact that it was burning her. At least she could feel clean even if only for that one moment. She grabbed a towel off the rack next to the sink and scrubbed Stephanna’s lips and cheek then threw the towel in the sink turning off the water.  
“He’s so disgusting. I wanna rip his Goddamn tongue out through his fucking teeth.” Emonie snarled, slamming her hands down on the porcelain sink.  
Stephanna put her hand on the raging girl's shoulder to calm her. “Me too. I want nothing more than to put him 6ft under dead or alive but, we have our guest to deal with.” she said pointing to the blond on the dust brown tiled floor.  
“Oh yeah.” the afro haired girl said plainly as she went over to him and pushing pressure points on his back. Two on his lower back on both sides of the spine and two at the inner top parts of the shoulder blades. ‘’There he should be able to move soon. Help me turn him over so we can put him on the bed without suffocating him.”  
They turned him over only to jump in surprise as they see he’s still awake with a grumpy look on his pretty face.  
“Holy fuckin shit. Well this is awkward. Usually people are unconscious after they get tased. The Director uses at least 50 milliamps. You must be one tough cookie.” Emonie said as she reached down under his arms from the back to lift his slowly untensing body.  
They both got him onto Emonie’s neutral colored bed that matched Stephanna’s with little struggle and set him down gently. Then he spoke for the first time since he was dragged here.  
“Thanks. To both of you. I’m Alex by the way, what are your name’s?” he asked.  
“I’m Stephanna.” said the dark skinned girl whose hair was in a nice slicked up ponytail, waved before biting her bottom lip clutching the other girl's arm.  
“I’m Emonie.” said the other dark skinned girl whose hair was in a nice curly afro.  
He didn’t say anything as he took in their appearances. Stephanna has hair that at least went down to her shoulders. She has an inverted triangle shaped body with an oval face and plush soft looking lips. Her brown eyes are framed by black rectangular glasses.  
Emonie’s hair went down to her shoulders as well. She has a round chubby face with plush lips and brown eyes as well. She has an hourglass figure that was framed by a black tank top and cargo pants that matched Stephanna’s. Her and stephanna were about the same height with her having a few centimeters on her friend.  
“So Alex, why are you here?” Stephanna asked, as she sat on her bed pulling Emonie with her making the headboard hit the wall slightly.  
“I ended up finding some dirt on this place and threatened to expose them.” he said, forcing himself to sit up.  
“This place ain’t nothing but dirty.” Emonie scoffed. “Tell me, what’s your favorite animal?” she asked as she removed a false tile from the white wall and pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
“A lion. Why?”  
She turned on the walkie-talkie and spoke “Wolf and Tiger to Snowbunny and Roadrunner do you copy?”  
A few seconds passed before a males voice responded, “Snowbunny to Wolf and Tiger what’s up?”  
“Code white. We got some new blood to spill. His name’s Lion.”


	2. On Edge

“Whoop Whooop fresh meat! He a snowflake?” the male voice from the other side of the walkie-talkie asked.  
“No. From the looks of it he’s an army brat. A well trained one at that.” Emonie said, smirking at Stephanna.  
“Hey, I can speak for myself you know.” Alex said standing up with a groan and stretching.  
“Well you’re new here and don't know anything about us, so just sit pretty for now, okay?” Stephanna said leaning over Emonie’s shoulder smirking slyly. The blond frowned slightly at this.  
“That’s my baby, you tell ‘em!” Snowbunny cheered playfully through the phone.  
“Shut up Snow! Ugh, you’re so annoying.” Stephanna grumbled flustered.  
“Alright you two, y’all can flirt later okay.” Emonie said then kept going as they were about to interrupt her. “Anyway, where’s Roadrunner? Haven’t heard the russian bastard’s quips this entire time.”  
It was quiet on Snowbunny’s side for a moment before he sighed. “He’s doing ‘special training’. They took him about an hour ago. Snapped at one of our trainers last time and well.” He trailed off.  
“Fuck. He never learns when to shut up, I swear. We head to lunch in 30 minutes, bring the bandages, I got everything else.” Emonie said kneeling and grabbing their emergency first aid kit from under her bed and setting on top of it.  
“Roger dodger. See you in 30 Wolf. Byyyye my dear Tigress.” he sang before hanging up quickly.  
“Shut up you stupid Bunny! Damn, he always has to have the last word.” Stephanna huffed flustered.  
“Who was that and why do you go by code names?” questioned Alex who was leaning on the wall by the door.  
“You ask a lot of questions, new boy, but that was Kim and that’s what you’ll refer to him as when we’re outside of these four walls. As for your other question it’s because we’re leaving.” Emonie said as she and Stephanna gathered clothes and other supplies to head to the bathroom to actually get ready for the day.  
“Leaving? What do you mean leaving?” Alex asked with an eyebrow raised. “Nobody has left here that wasn’t conformed into the “perfect” soldier, and if you mean escaping then everyone recorded who has tried died before they even left the fuckin’ front lawn.” Alex scoffed crossing his arms looking between the two girls.  
“And what the ever loving fuck would you know blondie?” Emonie snapped her burning brown eyes locking with his ice blue ones.  
“Aw fuck. Emonie, no. Stop this.” Stephanna said, grabbing her arm so she doesn’t advance towards the soldier.  
“I’m getting us outta here－preferably with－or without your help. The only, and I mean the absolute only, reason I want your help is because I know nothing about the world outside these fucked up walls. So do you want to get out of here with us or not?” Emonie said indignantly, spine taut as a bow string forcing herself to keep her hands by her side.  
Alex walked to stand in front of her, his eyes never dislodging from his scan of her. From this distance it showed off how much taller than afro haired girl he was. If she had to guess he was about 6’3 or 6’4 easily towering over her measly 5’6. She wasn’t scared though. Too much had happened for her to be intimidated by someone's height. Besides, Ivan was taller.  
As the soldier found what he was looking for his serious look slid into a smirk. He stretched out his hand towards her with a slight chuckle. “I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t irresolute about all this. So, no hard feelings right?”  
Stephanna slowly let go of Emonie’s arm as she noticed her friend's face went from anger to expressionless. Emonie let out a heavy sigh as she took his calloused hand into her own rough one and gave it a firm shake.  
“I wanna punch you but I also need your help, so, I guess.” She tightened her grip on his hand, almost crushing it as she pulled him closer. “But if you ever fuck us over or even think about pulling some shit; I will eviscerate you.” Emonie stated callously letting go of his hand heading towards the door with her clothes and bathing supplies. “C’mon Stephie we got about 20 minutes before lunch starts and I need to make sure I have my medical supplies before then.”  
“I’m comin’!” Stephanna started walking towards her but stopped for a moment next to Alex. “She’s actually a really nice person. Just, try not to piss her off too much okay. For your own health.” She said quietly, patting his shoulder and walking out the door with Emonie.  
Alex starred at the mahogany door with an incredulous smile on his face before smirking and shaking his head. “I’ve heard a lot of threats in my life but no one's ever threatened to debowel me before.” he closed his eyes with a scoff. “I think I might be in love.” He said to himself sardonically with a hand on his hip and running the other through the long bangs of his otherwise short yellow blond hair.  
When they came back Alex was lying on Emonie’s bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. The girls took the time to finally check out what he was wearing. He had on black jogging pants with a slightly torn up wife beater and some combat boots. Around his neck were two chains that had dog tags on each.  
Alex sat up and looked at the two of them and they were wearing camo pants with different colored tank tops. Stephanna had on a navy blue one while Emonie had on a grey one. They moved past him and pulled out some steel toed combat boots and put them on.  
“Come on blondie, it’s time to go.” Emonie said, picking up the military grade first aid kit off the bed as Stephanna went to the door.  
Alex sighed and got up to follow them out into the hallway closing the door behind him. The hallway looked more like a corridor with how narrow it was. It had the same dust brown cold tiles with blank white walls. Mahogany doors lined the walls as well. Not too close but not that far either. Dim lights lit up the corridor like something out of a horror movie. They turn right down another corridor that looks just like the one before, the only difference were the hollow metal double doors at the end. Just like the ones Alex remembers from grade school.  
Emonie opens the doors and Alex immediately notices how it’s set up like a school lunchroom. There were table benches lined up from the far barred window to the wall and some tables patterned in a way that you can easily walk through them.  
“Yo Ivan! What the hell man? How many times do we have to go through this?” Stephanna yelled to a table by the barred window that had three people.  
One was a short fair skinned girl, with long brown curly hair and stunning emerald green eyes. She has a small black mole on the right side of her face under the corner of her bottom lip. She also seemed to have a kind of sassy air about her. She has on a black wife beater with camo pants and combat boots. She glanced at them out the corner of her eye while resting her chin in her palm.  
Across the table was a fairly tall asian man but he was still shorter than Alex and the giant man sitting next to him. He has pale skin with short silky black hair with bangs that sweep across his forehead. He has brown eyes and was wearing a white hoodie that had pikachu on it and camo pants and combat boots.  
Lastly was the giant sitting next to him. He was extremely muscular and had short ash blond hair with bangs that hung over his forehead and cold blue eyes. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises and had on a torn up and dirty green wife beater and camo pants that were in a similar state as well as blood stained combat boots. To Alex this was the most terrifying and intimidating man he’s ever met. He stood at the end of the table to observe everyone and totally not because he was nervous about the feeling everyone was giving off, especially that giant brute of a man covered in blood. No of course not.  
“Privet Stephie! Oh and Emmy too, how are you dear?” Ivan said with a clear russian accent.  
Emonie sighed and pulled out her medical supplies and got to work. “Ivan, when are you gonna stop shit-talking the trainers? You’re gonna get yourself killed at this rate.” Emonie asked exasperated.  
“Oh Emonie but it’s so much fun to see their cute little faces turn red with rage and try to harm me and then, I just shatter them like glass. It’s so much fun yes?” He said smiling brightly as Emonie bandaged his arm.  
“Ivan. No. Please stop this.” She said, shaking her head as she put a bandage on his temple where the skin was split open, “Anyway we-”  
“Stephannaaaaaaaaa! Oh my dear tigress how are you my love?” The asian man said springing off the bench and hugs said girl tightly and resting his head on top of hers.  
Stephanna immediately becomes flustered and tries to push him away, “Ew! Get off of me you stupid bunny! Ugh you’re so annoying!” She yells wreathing in his tight embrace but eventually giving up and just leans against his broad chest. At her unwilling acceptance he smiles wider and hugs her tighter.  
Emonie sighs and tries to continue, “Anyway-”  
“Aww, look at the backwards ass love birds. How the bunny tamed the tiger is still something I’m trying to figure out to this day.” The brunette commented in a jokingly snarky way.  
“Joke all you want V. You know you’re just jealous of our love.” The black haired man snarked back as Stephanna started her wiggling and complaining anew.  
The small woman scoffed, “As if techno boy.” She rolled her eyes and looked to the side and caught Alex standing near the end of the table awkwardly. “Oh? Why hello handsome. Who might you be?”  
Emonie slammed her hands on the table as her patience snapped, “That’s what I’ve been trying to say, but you little shits keep interrupting me.” She practically growled out.  
Everyone put their hands up in a surrendering motion justering for her to calm down.  
“Girl, you seriously need some good dick in your life, like damn.” The fair skinned girl said lowly causing everyone but Emonie to snicker as they put their hands down.  
“I’m gonna let that slide for now, but, if you find Nair in your shampoo one of these upcoming weeks, it wasn’t me. Anyway! Guys this is the code white I was talking about. His name is Alex.” She said, grabbing the blond’s arm and pulling him forward. “Alex this is Veronica Melstrome aka Viper,” Emonie said, gesturing to the brunette who waved. “Kim Lieberman aka Snowbunny,” she pointed to the black haired man still wrapped around Stephanna. “And lastly this is our papa bear, Ivan Stavroski aka Roadrunner,” She said pointing at the giant russian man that was now covered in bandages who stood up and picked Emonie up like she was nothing and moved her out of the way to stand directly in front of the soldier.  
Ivan stared down at Alex with a cold, dark look almost etched into his face as he towered over the six foot four man. Alex looked up at the man with trepidation but not backing down despite how his instincts were screaming about how he would not win a fight against this absolute monster of a man. Intimidation seemed to radiate off of the man ferally and honestly Alex was surprised he hadn’t pissed himself yet.  
Everyone watched on in silent curiosity, wondering what was about to happen with bated breaths. Soon Ivan smiles and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
“You didn’t piss yourself like little child! I like you, welcome to our family little Alex.” The ash blond said, a smile still on his face as he turned and patted Alex harshly on his back causing him to stumble forward a bit.  
Emonie smiled lightly at him as the rest of the group got up to go stand in line to get food. “Well you somehow made a good impression on papa bear so all that’s left to say is welcome to the family. Now come on let’s go eat!” She said happily, dragging him to the food line.  
The only thought he had was, ‘What the fuck have I gotten myself into now.’


	3. Family

“So why were you brought here exactly? I mean, you live in the outside, right? So why would you risk it by coming here? Or were you like, forced like Ivan was? Do-” Veronica started questioning Alex.  
“Veronica. One question at a time dear.” Ivan said as he finished eating with a smile.  
“Well. I was brought here because I ended up accidentally finding out about this place. I saw some papers that my commander left out on the table at home base but something about them just seemed really off. So I looked and it seemed I was right. I found stuff about child soldiers and breeding them into the “perfect soldier”. Some of them strong enough to at least take out an entire army together. What was more terrifying was that I read that they were moving into an experimental phase and are going to start trying to test out some form of strength enhancers on sections 0-3. Whatever that means.” Alex explained not noticing how tense everyone started getting. “They said they were also willing to sell some of their “soldiers” from section 0 aka Ground Zero to our army and to the marines as well. The price depends on if they buy them before or after they get whatever this “enhancement” is. All I knew was that none of this was good nor anywhere near humane. So I did more research and ended up finding out more stuff about this place and how it was disguised as an orphanage somewhere in the midst of Bethel and Newry in Maine.”  
“Holy shit. I knew they were fucked up but experiments? What if it’s one that messes with our genetic make-up? Or what if it causes a rapid cell growth in the muscle tissue? That could end up making the muscle just explode. Or maybe it’s a brain thing where they unlock more of the brain? Kind of like a sci-fi movie.” Veronica spoke in fearful excitement.  
“The real question is who the director is gonna choose for these experiments.” Emonie said, clasping her fingers together in front of her face.  
“Do not worry about that milyy. Nothing will happen to you, and I promise you that.” Ivan said patting the afro haired girls head.  
“That’s not the issue here!” Emonie said smacking Ivan’s hand off her head. “I don’t care if they want me! I’ve been through enough of his shit so I know I could handle it-” her head was forcibly snapped to the side and a stinging pain burned across her cheek.  
“I don’t give a fuck about what you think you can handle. You’ve been through enough of his bullshit and I’m fucking sick of your self-sacrificing ass attitude. If I hear another word of it come out of your mouth, I’m going to do worse than just slap you. Do I make myself clear Emonie?” the russian man glowered as his accent seemed to melt away the more angry he got.  
There was a look of shock on her face as she held her cheek and registered Ivan’s words. The fluffy haired girl looked down and bit her lip harshly as she refused to look at anyone. She didn’t want them to see the haunted look that followed with the memories that flashed through her mind. She scrunched her face as her eyes and nose started to sting.  
“I just…”   
Warm calloused hands placed themselves on her shoulder. “Child. He’s done enough to you, and to Stephie as well. Just let us protect you. You don’t always have to be the one to sacrifice something dorogoy. You’ve lost enough. ” the ash blond said softly caressing the dark skinned girl’s face.  
Her eyes widened as the dam broke and she threw herself into Ivan’s chest. Her body trembled with silent sobs. Emonie dug her nails into his shirt almost desperately. The russian wrapped his thick arms around her in a familiar warm embrace.  
She had always wondered if this is what having a father was like. Sure he was a sadistic psychopath, but he cared nonetheless.   
Alex couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was this really the girl who had threatened to debowel him about an hour ago? Was this still that fiery girl who wouldn’t back down no matter what? Don’t even get him started on that crazy russian man. This director guy. What’d he do to make them react like this?  
“He already took one of my children. I will not allow him to take anymore. I. Refuse.” Ivan hissed darkly, his arms wrapping tighter around her.  
“Jackson…” Emonie said softly, pulling herself away from his hug slowly. Everyone, sans Alex, flinched at that name.  
Emonie sighed and rubbed her face. “Alright. I’m okay now. We have to do everything to get out of here for him. Right everyone?”  
Ivan, Veronica, Stephanna and Kim all nodded in determination and Alex looked on in confusion.  
“Sorry to ruin the moment here but, who exactly is Jackson?”  
“Jackson was my brother. I...I got angry and attacked The Director once. Well more than once but there was one time I almost completely lost myself to rage. There were a bunch of guards I took out but I still managed to get to him and I injured him pretty badly before I was finally knocked out and taken away. But instead of physically punishing me he decided to mentally punish me.” She trailed off and looked in the distance as that awful moment replayed itself in her head.  
Alex’s eyes softened as he got up from his seat. He walked over to Emonie and knelt beside her. Carefully he reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I asked. There are always things people don’t want to talk about and I understand that. Don’t push yourself okay?”  
The dark skinned girl looked down at him slightly startled. The entire time she’s gotten to know him he’s been nothing but a sarcastic smartass, so what’s changed? She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.  
“It’s okay, I’ll just condense it. He...He tortured and killed my brother in front of me. To try and break me. To make me his puppet but all he did was make me numb for a while then downright fuckin furious which lead to, something else happening, but I don’t wanna talk about that.” She said looking away from the blue eyed man.  
He nodded and squeezed her shoulder before standing up. He was about to speak when a voice boomed over the intercom that he didn’t notice were in the corners of the lunchroom’s ceiling.   
“Attention. Sections 0 and 1 are to report to the special training room immediately. Those who do not report, will be severely punished.”  
Emonie sighed and stood up slapping her hands on her cheeks. “Well Alex you’ll get to see first hand what our “training” is. Though it is rare to go into the special training room unless it’s for punishment or you’re a part of Ground ZerØ.” she explained as everyone dumped the trash off of their trays and stacked them in the middle of the table.  
Emonie and Alex walked side by side to the training grounds with her mix-matched family trailing behind them as well as a few other nameless people.  
“What’s Ground ZerØ?”  
“It’s our strongest section. It has all our strongest and deadliest members in it, which Ivan is a part of.” Said Emonie.  
“Well what are-”  
“Sections are what they split us up into. Strongest, being section 0 aka Ground ZerØ. And our weakest being Section 24, which is made up of 11-14 and some lagging 15 year olds. Also we all, excluding Ivan, are in Section 1. So while we aren’t the creme de la creme, we’re pretty damn close.” Kim said with a cocky smirk putting his hands behind his head. “So don’t think lightly of us newbie.”  
“You say that, but, you still haven’t beat Emonie in hand to hand combat. Let alone Ivan.” Veronica speaks up from beside him.  
“Who’s side are you on anyway V!” Kim yelled pouting and crossing his arms.  
“I don’t know. I thought we were all on the same side here.” She shrugs, smirking.  
Stephanna reaches up and ruffles his hair,”There there. Don’t worry about mean old Veronica. She’s just crotchety because she hasn’t had a good lay in weeks.”  
“You bitch, I can’t believe you just said that! Like he’s any good in bed!” She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the other girl.  
“Excuse you, my man pleasures me just fine. Don’t be hatin’.” Stephanna said, smirking smugly at the frustrated look on Veronica’s face.  
Ivan and Alex burst out laughing while Emonie just face palmed and Kim blushed.  
As Alex whipped the tears of laughter from his eyes he noticed that the wooden walls had turned to white tile and the floors did too as they walked through a giant metal door. He noticed that the air around the group had changed as well. All of the expressions of their faces went blank as if someone physically ripped emotions straight out of their soul.  
Was this because of the training they’ve been through or was there more to it than that? They were just bantering with each other a few seconds ago. How much has this done to them? Alex shook his head as they walked through another door.  
As they walked into the room Alex noted about two handfuls of people already occupied the room. Speaking of the room, it was gigantic. The floor was made of concrete and the walls were made of the same white tile as they were in the hallway. The walls were bare. No windows. No decorations, unless you counted old blood stains. The room felt cold and robotic. At the very back of the room were giant menacing metal doors stained brown with blood and rust. On the right side of the room was a stage where a podium stood with a microphone attached to it. At the podium was the same man he saw when he was first brought here. The Director.  
“Good evening everyone.” The Director spoke in his deep sultry voice. “I guess you’re wondering why I brought you here today. Well that’s because as of today I’m going to be picking a few of you to go on a special mission in a week's time. But first; Raylend, Saville, please come to the front. Oh and bring your new little project as well.”  
Emonie said nothing as she grabbed Alex’s hand and Stephanna followed behind them to the front then standing at parade rest in front of the podium. Alex scrambled for a second before standing in formation with them.  
“Emonie. I want you to fight your new little pet I gave you. I expect you to actually give it your all, do I make myself clear Raylend.” The Director said, his voice growing a bit darker near the end.  
“Sir, yes sir.” She called back emotionlessly  
“Good. Saville. I want you to make sure she doesn’t kill him in the process.” he continued.  
“Sir, yes sir.” the other dark skinned girl called back.  
Alex didn’t know what to do or say at this point. He examined the blank look on her face and realized how perfect it was. He couldn’t read a thing on her face nor in her eyes. He could get more emotion from a blank wall. A sudden mix of rage and nervousness ran through his veins as he looked at the once fiery emotionally explosive girl go to an empty shell. Something about it shook him. Did they already break her? Was it too late? Why did that look annoy him so fucking much? Why...why did he want to make sure she never had to make that expressionless expression again?   
‘I wanna save her.’ was the only thing he had running through his mind as he turned to face the girl that was plaguing his thoughts.


	4. The fight

Alex and Emonie stood face to face in the center of the cold room. Alex’s hands keep clenching and unclenching like a nervous tick. Emonie’s face and body language gave away nothing, more cold and robotic than the room felt.  
Emonie changed her stance. Her arms lifted up to protect her face and spread her legs, stabilizing and fortifying said stance.  
Alex vaguely recognized it as a muay thai kickboxing stance. He took a deep breath and lifted his arms. Right arm guarding his face and the other protecting his torso, he spread his legs in a similar stance to Emonie’s and got ready to fight.  
“Ready? Fight!” Stephanna called from the side lines.  
Emonie crouched her body slightly and charged at him and aimed a kick at his head. Alex blocked her kick with his right arm with a grunt. She pivoted her left leg on the ground and forced his arm down making him stumble. The dark skinned girl hopped back on both feet before charging at him again and kicking him in his exposed torso. Alex coughed and stumbled backward and forced himself to regain footing.   
“Fuck, you kick hard.” He muttered, rubbing his abdomen and Emonie smirked slightly and flicked her curly hair out of her face. The Director frowned.  
Alex smirked back and charged at her this time throwing a punch at her face. She moved to block the punch to the face but it was a feint and her eyes widened as a fist buried itself in her stomach.  
She coughed and sputtered before smirking and breathlessly saying "You're not bad yourself, blondie."  
The dark brown haired girl ducked into Alex’s blind spot and maneuvered herself behind him and aimed a sharp kick to the back of his right knee making him cry out. At the unexpected loss of balance he started falling backwards. Emonie took advantage of that and put him in a sleeper chokehold. He struggled reverently from the sudden lack of oxygen, added on with the awkward angle he wondered how he was breathing at all.  
“If you move too much I could accidentally break your neck. I suggest you surrender before you die.” Emone said, panting slightly tightening her vice grip ever so slightly.  
Alex knew she was right as black spots danced around the edges of this vision and fire clawed at his lungs.  
“I-I...surrender.” He rasped out almost desperately. As soon as those words left his tongue so did the grip around his neck. He fell to his knees gasping and choking on the air suddenly rushing back into his depraved lungs.  
Something cold touches his face and his slightly teary eyes saw it was a water bottle being handed to him by Stephanna. He nodded to her in thanks and took the bottle, chugging it’s contents in seconds.  
“The winner by surrender is Emonie Raylend.” Stephanna announced, lifting Emonie’s arm up.  
The Director nodded with a smirk on his face. “That’s to be expected. She’s better than any marine would be. She used to be in section 0 after all.” He said walking down the stairs to the right of the stage. He walked to stand in front of Alex and gripped his silk blond locks and forced his head back making ice blue eyes meet his gray ones. “You actually managed to not only land a punch on Ms.Raylend, but actually manage to make her feel pain from a simple punch. You actually show promise, and it surprised me honestly. I’m happy to know you won’t be a waste of time or space. You’ll be joining section 1, keep it up and you might earn yourself some...rewards.” The black and gray haired man said, his voice dipping an octave near the end.  
Alex felt a shiver of pure disgust creep over his entire body. He wanted to spit on the guys face but he refrained, feeling that it would cost more than it was worth. Instead he just nodded with a grimace.  
The Director smiled and gently caressed his face and said, “Good boy.” before pulling away from him entirely.   
To the left near the back was a woman with tanned skin and red hair. She stood rigidly in her camo pants, combat boots and black wife beater. She had her plump bottom lip caught harshly between her teeth. Her hazel eyes were narrowed as they tracked Emonie and Alex as the afro haired girl helped him up.  
‘How dare they keep stealing his attention away from me. They aren’t even that special, especially that Emonie bitch. She’s been getting on my nerves the longest. I’ll end her. Endherendherendherendherendherendher. I’ll. End. Her. Then he’ll play with me again. I’ll show how much better I am than her and he’ll be mine again. Mine.’ The ginger woman thought to herself as her expression went from rage to blissed out euphoria and the thought of the director. She was startled out of her thoughts by the mechanical whirring of the giant metal doors parting.  
Inside was a slew of all types for weapons ranging from thin poisoned needles and pocket knives to m-11s and sniper rifles. They decorated the walls and tables like a display.  
“Grab your weapons and head to the back. Training starts in 10 minutes.” The Director said and snapped his fingers. Immediately 4 guards ran to his side and two stood in front of him taking his left and right sides and the other 2 took the same positions behind him. They guided him out the room in silence. The rest of the guards that had hidden themselves pointed their weapons at the group of ‘soldiers’.  
“You heard him. Grab your weapons and go. Try anything funny and you will get put down like the dogs you are. And I promise you that my trigger finger’s itchin’.” One of the guards said with a smirk.  
The hazel eyed woman smiled giggling softly as she practically vibrated with anticipation as she whispered to herself in manic glee, insanity dancing in the rim of her eyes.  
“I’m going to fucking end her. And finally, he’ll be mine once more.”


	5. Training Day

“I’m sorry if I choked you too hard Alex, but we would’ve gotten in trouble if I hadn't. Though The Director took a liking to you anyway and I don’t know which one’s worse.” Emonie said, trailing off near the end.  
Alex shook his head, not really sure himself which outcome was more favorable. “Not like it matters right? We’re not planning on staying to find out anyhow.” He muttered quietly.  
Emonie nodded at him with determination coursing through her veins. “Right. We just gotta survive until then.” She said as they walked into the weapons room. “Welp, chin up soldier, we’re heading into battle soon. And if you wanna live through it you gotta get your head in the game.”  
“What? I thought this was just training?” He asked, alarm ringing in his eyes.  
“Yeah it is, but we wouldn’t be who we are if the training didn’t put our lives on the line. When we said we’re the best of the best we meant it.” She said as if she were just telling Alex the sky was blue.  
Alex took a deep breath before straightening himself out as he looked around the training room. He saw Veronica and Kim strapping two combat knives to each of their legs. Kim also had on fingerless gloves with metal plated knuckle guards. Veronica had put her hair up in a ponytail showing off a scar that was hidden on her ear. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ivan swinging two giant metal sledge hammers that were half the size of him, there was also an M27 infantry automatic rifle strapped to his back. The front of Ivan was decked out in ammo that made an ‘X’ across his chest. Then there was Stephanna also deck out with ammo and an M4 strapped to her back with a pistol in her hand, of which she was putting a silencer on.  
Alex walked over to the gun rack and browsed over the ones that were left until a brown gun with a silencer crossed his eye and he lit up. “An MPA 30! Oh c'mere you beautiful bitch you, never thought one of you would grace these hands of mine.” He smiled and walked over to a table that had knives and gun extensions on it. He picked up a 9mm drum magazine and inserted it into the gun. He put on a chest harness that had gun holsters on the sides. He grabbed a 9mm glock and put a drum magazine on it too and put both guns in said holsters and strapped a combat knife to his right thigh in a holster. After grabbing some extra ammo and strapping it to himself, he deemed himself ready for anything.   
A hand reached out and touched his shoulder gently and he turned to see Emonie with two katanas strapped to her back and 5 throwing knives strapped to her right thigh. The tips of her fingers to her wrist were wrapped in bandages and there was a small smile on her face. “You ready newbie?”  
Alex smirked and put his fist out towards her. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Emonie smirked back at him and bumped her fist against his.  
A bare wall in the back of the room opened up and on the inside was what looked like a miniature city was revealed.   
“You may begin. And remember, try not to die.” The director’s voice boomed through the room. As soon as the last word echoed through the room everyone took off into the city.   
Emonie grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged him into a building that had a few people inside, at which she clicked her tongue.  
She grabbed the swords off her back as she charged the first person she saw decapitating him in the next breath. She swung her kitana out and stabbed them in the throat and ripped the sword out. The next person pulled out a gun and aimed it at her but before they could pull the trigger they were shot in the wrist and right after shot in the head. The last person was shot in the head as well.  
Emonie nodded at him as they made their way through the building silently. A chill went through Emonie’s body as they finally made their way to the 2nd floor. Emonie instinctively ducked back as a knife sunk into the wall where her head used to be.  
“Oh how lucky am I? I get to take both of you out, right here, right now.” A girl's voice cackled from the left side of the room as the person stepped out from the shadows.  
“Rachel.” The dark skinned girl growled. She put her swords away and pulled out her throwing knives. “So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming after me again, you fucking psycho?”   
“Hmm? Well that’s not nice now is it, Raylend? And I wouldn’t have to come after you and your manwhore if you and him would stay away from my sweet Director Avian.” Rachel practically hissed at her.  
“It still disgusts me you called that creature by its name and how many times do I have to tell you I don’t even want to touch the director with a 10 foot light pole? Are you sure everything’s alright up there?” Emonie said pointing one of her knives at her head and making a circle.  
Rachel’s eyes grew with madness and she threw more knives at Emonie and Alex. Emonie backflipped out of the way as Alex stumbled backwards in his wake of trying not to get impaled. “You will show Director Avian some respect you stupid bitch. Or do I have to carve it into your fucking skin.” The hazel eyed girl said breathing crazily.   
Emonie smiled darkly at her, eyes narrowed in a way that screamed challenge. “You can fuckin try it psycho.”  
Rachel narrowed her eyes and barred her teeth as she charged her with combat knives in each hand. “I’ll kill you!”


End file.
